degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:If You Could Only See/@comment-26113361-20141109092637/@comment-25598148-20141109111819
Oh that reminds me of something actually. Asuna hate really bothers me sometime tbh. I'm not sure whether or not she's popular chara or not, but I think her haters reasons are kinda invalid, but maybe I'm not bias *Hating her because everything comes easy to her, sort of a mary sue-ish thing *she doesn't overcome the 'real' struggles good anime charas do. I don't know but I just don't see how she is mary sue. I mean life isn't easy for anyone who's in this game, they either are doomed for life stuck inside a video game, or die both inside and outside of the game... I think the real problem is the plot holes within SAO. But that doesn't make it bad imo, it's just to me that Sword Art Online is universe where simply 14 or how ever many eps it was, simply does not suffice and if that's the path the creators chose to go with - whatever, just have to accept it if I'm going to be a huge fan of the series. But the plot holes take a lot away from the series, particularly Asuna's development/plot. Really, the timeline and Asuna are really as the casualty of all of the plot holes because we know everything about Kirito plot hole or not =p But anyways, for the heroine of the series, there's a HUGE absence of her. She's there on the 1st floor, but once Kir dissolved their party and just left her there. But she took what he said to heart - if she got invited to a guild don't hold back and deny it & be the strongest she can me. She was hailed as one of , if not the strongest female player in Sword Art Online, which the plot holes simply lack her development because all the focus is on Kirito (reasonable I suppose but still). But you just aren't one of the strongest players, second in command in the top guild, and a leader on the assault team by just being her. a typical girl missing a boy would be such a lovesick puppy and with slouch around but she didn't because she's stronger than that, and I don't know why people think there weak and only depends on others, far as we know, up to the 74th floor when Kirsuna had that reunion, she did every development in her status on her own. And the ones that hate Kirsuna because it's a basic couple and they don't get over some struggle or rival relationship, etc. As sickening as it was of a relationship but Asuna and that dickface almost got forcably married in the second arc, ya know. And that relationship brought up so much more to Kirsuna that wasn't already there (which is a lot). he overcame the physical mechanics of the game to stop her from being basically raped by dickface. And their whole second arc thing is a story of their struggle that kept them so much apart and they had to overcome, which they did. And yeah, it was Kirito to save her - it's not that she didn't TRY to save herself, hell she almost did, she was THAT close to logging out that one time...but after that she was literally locked in a cage the whole time and after that incident even more security. She was honestly just not capable of saving herself I forgot what I was going to say next but I'll just say I REALLY Just love Asuna tbh, Sinon is my favorite (character overall and) female, but Asuna is definitely right behind. And I'm really behind on SAO II but I've been inspired to catch up recently~ (and I don't judge ppl if they hate Asuna or anything. Reina from SourceFed hates her for same reason I battle, I just don't see correlation between reasons for hate and how Asuna really is. And I'm sure some just hate her bc they find her annoyin which happens with characters I guess. But dont agree with it whew..)